namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken Tag Tournament 2
Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (鉄拳タッグトーナメント2 Tekken Taggu Tonamento 2/Tsu) Is the 8th main installment in the Tekken series and the successor of 1999's Tekken Tag Tournament. This game was released in Japanese arcades on September 14, 2011.Then,an updated version of the game called "Tekken Unlimited" was released on March 27, 2012 for arcades. The console version was released on September 11, 2012 for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 then followed by Wii U Edition on November 18, 2012. Gameplay As in the original Tekken Tag Tournament, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Tekken Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game inherits gameplay features from Tekken 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas. Character customization is also featured, similar to past Tekken games. Features suggested by Katsuhiro Harada include recording in Practice mode as well as a Tutorial to bring new players into the fold more smoothly than has been possible in the past. The game features a "stage gimmick" system. An example of the system shown in Famitsu has the player slamming his opponent into wall, which breaks and the opponent goes flying, landing in a new area where the fight continues. As the opponent falls, the tag partner is waiting at the bottom to continue the combo. The game features various modes, allowing players to choose between Tag Team (2 vs 2), Single (1 vs 1), or Handicap Matches ( 2 vs 1 or 1 vs 2), options for four players to play in a single match, and various online modes. Along with returning modes such as Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack and Survival, a new mode called Fight Lab allows players to train a Combot through various challenges. The game also features various items that can alter the gameplay, ranging from weapons such as firearms and hammer hats to superficial items such as specialized KOs, and allows players to customize their fighters with various accessories. The Wii U Edition includes the return of the mini-game Tekken Ball from Tekken 3and an exclusive Mushroom Battle mode in which various Mushrooms from the Mario series litter the arena, causing players to grow or shrink in size or take extra damage. It also features optional touch-based controls using the system's gamepad, as well as exclusive costumes based on Nintendo media franchise. Game Modes #Online Battle #Offline Battle #*Arcade Battle #*Ghost Battle #*VS Battle #*Time Attack #*Survival #*Practice #*Pair Play #Fight Lab #Tekken Tunes #Customize #Options Wii U exclusive modes #Tekken Ball #Tekken Supporters #Mushroom Battle Characters *Anna Williams *Alex* *Angel** *Armor King *Ancient Ogre** *Asuka Kazama *Alisa Bosconovitch *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Combot* *Devil Jin *Doctor Bosconovitch** *Dragunov *Eddy Gordo *Emily "Lili" Rochefort *Eleonore Leo Kliesen *Feng Wei *Forrest Law* *Ganryu *Hwoarang *Heihachi Mishima *Jaycee *Jin Kazama *Jinpachi Mishima *Jun Kazama *Jack 6 *Kazuya Mishima/Devil *King *Kunimitsu** *Kuma *Lars Alexandersson *Lee Chaolan *Ling Xiaoyu *Lei Wulong *Marshall Law *Miharu Hirano** *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Michelle Chang** *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Ogre *Paul Phoenix *Panda *Prototype Jack *Raven *Roger Jr. *Robert Bob Richards *Steve Fox *Sebastian** *Slim Bob** *Tiger Jackson* *Unknown** *Violet** *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu *Zafina *Console version exclusive **DLC Stages *Arena *Bountiful Sea *Coastline Sunset* *Condor Canyon *Eternal Paradise *Hall of Judgement *Naraku *Heavenly Garden *Fallen Garden *Moonlit Wilderness *Tropical Rainforest* *Riverside Promenade* *Fireworks Over Barcelona* *Fontana di Trevi *Wayang Kulit *Tulip Festival* *Strategic Space *Snoop Dogg** *Tempest *Dusk After The Rain *Winter Palace *Console exclusive **DLC Trivia *This is the first Tekken game that includes DLC. *It currently boats a large amount of roster with 59 characters to play. *This is the third Tekken game without any unplayable character. *This game currently holds a positive 82/100 score for PS3, and 83/100 score for Xbox and Wii U. And awarded as "The best fighting game of E3 2012" by Machinima. Category:Tekken games